I Need You Now
by BoundaryOfLimitation
Summary: Lavi just packed his bag and left under the command of old bookman. What will Kanda do? And will they be able to be apart and just how strong is their love? BoundaryOfLimitation is back from WRITER'S BLOCK and hope this story doesn't suck! Enjoy


**Hi PEOPLE! It's me again! I know I've been gone for a long time but I was kinda going through what you'd call a WRITER'S BLOCK! I have ideas but I just couldn't find the words and inspiration to write it down...Recently, I think I'm recovering a little back and this is a story I started very long ago and finally! it's FINISHED!**

**As usual, I don't own anything here...Please excuse my crappy grammar! And please enjoy the story~**

**a/n : This is a song fic... If you don't know this song : I Need You Now by Lady Antebellum ... Quickly go download it or find it in YouTube and listen to the lyrics before reading...Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Picture perfect memories,_**

**_Scattered all around the floor..._**

"That's all for today Bookman. Thank you so much for your hard work." one of the church's leader smiled stiffly at Lavi.

"You're most welcome. That's the least I can do for you all." the red-headed smiled an equally forced smile in return.

"It's getting late. You should go and rest, it had been a long day today." the mixed race teenage exorcist a.k.a bookman stood up from behind his desk and stretched. Almost every part of his limps ached from sitting and writing for so long.

"Good evening to you then." Lavi greeted the middle aged man and smiled again.

"Good evening, may you rest well and see you tomorrow." he said in return as the bookman walked out of the office.

Casually Lavi walked down corridors after corridors towards the dorms that was located at an entirely different building from the New Zealand branch of Black Order.

"Thank you for the hard work Lavi-san!" he heard a voice suddenly called out. The tall exorcist swirled around to see three science department researchers, age almost the same as him smiling.

He smiled brightly back at them. "Thank you for the hard work too!" The girl with long brown hair blushed deeply and smiled while the other two guys nudged her cheekily.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't get as much information to research. Thanks!" one of the guys smiled at Lavi.

_What honest smiles._ Thought the junior bookman silently. There were not an ounce of lie in the smiles of those three young researcher. _They are almost the same age as me but they are so innocent. _He thought silently again, feeling a little sad.

"Well then, I'm off to my room! A long day today, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" emerald green eye smiled, the other hidden behind a black eye-patch.

"Good evening then Lavi-san!" they chorus enthusiastically while he chuckled.

"Be careful not to overwork that little brain up there!" he joked walking away as they laughed.

Lavi continued his journey to his dorm until he came upon a corridor entirely made out of glass that stretch all the way up to the hill to the dorms, in a whole other building. It was his favorite place in the whole New Zealand branch.

_Ahh, what a beautiful place._ He thought to himself when he saw the sun setting slowly behind the meadows that stretched further then naked eyes can see. The sky was painted with red and purple. Birds were flying towards the dying sun, making everything looked perfect picture.

_This is the exactly same kind of sunset as that time Yuu-chan. Do you remember?_ Something tightens in his chest._ New Zealand._ He told himself again. _It's half the globe away from the Head Quarters in England. It's thousands and thousands of miles away from Yuu-chan._

**_Reaching for the phone, Cause I can't fight it anymore..._**

A half gloved hand pushed open a glass door and the smell of fresh grass and soothing summer flowers immediately hit him. Lavi walked slowly up the hill, feeling the soft, bouncy feeling of healthy grass beneath his boots and greeted all the cows and sheeps as he went by.

Wild summer wind blew from all directions, his flaming red hair danced and waved on top of his head. There were a few huge oak trees at the top of the hill and slowly, the bookman sat beneath one when he reached the top.

For a few minutes, emerald green eye just looked out at the beautiful sunset before his eye, taking in the magical scene which he was sure he would remember for the rest of his life.

Soon, the sky darkens and stars started to glow.

_It must be winter over there in England._ He thought bitterly. Hesitantly, a half gloved hand reached into his exorcist coat and pulled out a round golem. He gripped it hard in his palm and closed his eye, suppressing thousands of emotion that came swelling up and stopped himself from dialing the numbers he knew so well.

The number of his love one. The one and only person that is capable of melting his hard cold heart and let him love again.

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind...?_**

**flashback **

"Yuu-chan!" a red-headed shouted at the top of his lungs at the tall figure with silky long black hair that was tied up in a high pony tail. The Japanese exorcist turned around and fixed his cold sapphire blue eyes at the emerald green one. The Junior bookman grinned widely at him while Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Remember to bring this to your mission!" he called out, waving his black golem in his hand at him.

"Tsk. You're so annoying. What are you? My mother?" Kanda's sharp words shoot directly at the smiling Lavi.

"Aww, Yuu-chan. Don't be mean. Remember your golem so you can call me whenever you miss me. Or when you need me to rescue you, just in case, since you're on a solo mission."

"You don't need to rescue anyone, least of all me. Goodbye." cold sapphire blue eyes looked at him for one last time and walked away. At the same time, he pat his exorcist coat, feeling the round golem in his pocket. Lavi only smiled and watched him walk out of the gates.

"Kanda should be back from his mission three days ago. I wonder what is taking him so long?" Komui wondered out loud on his way to the cafeteria two weeks later. Lavi who happened to be close by heard every word.

"Why is Yuu-chan late?" Lavi asked curiously at the Chinese man with up curved neck length hair.

"Hmm," he mused. "I don't know. Well, we'll just have to wait for a couple more days before sending people out to search him. We couldn't contact the finders that are with him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It's Yuu Kanda we're talking about." said Lavi confidently. The Chinese man with dark eyes the same shade as her sister Leenale smiled.

"You're right. Well, let's get something to eat. I'm famished." he grinned at Lavi.

Later that night, Lavi couldn't sleep. He missed Kanda and wondered why he never called. Searching his black golem under his piles of papers on his study desk, he quickly dial the numbers he knew by heart.

There was actually a function where just by calling someone's name out loud to the golem, the golem would automatically dial the number of the said name. But Kanda forbade Lavi to use that function because for one whole week, Kanda's phone rang in the middle of the night because Lavi called out his name in his sleep. So they had to memorize each other's phone numbers.

The phone rang for a long time then went dead. Frowning, Lavi redial the number and this time, on the seventh ring, Kanda picked up.

Lavi immediately started talking non-stop."Yuu-chan! Where are you? Why are you so late? Komui is so worried about you! Why didn't you tell the Science Department you got a golem?" but no one answered him

"Hello? Yuu-chan? Are you there?" there was no answer. Lavi listened hard and with his trained bookman ears, he heard faint breathing. Immediately, he knew something was wrong.

"Yuu-chan, talk to me. Are you alright?" He spoke loud and clear into the mouth piece. After a long pause, a familiar but weak voice called out his name.

"Lavi," he whispered. Somewhere deep within Lavi, a piece of soul trembled with fear by the weak voice of his love one.

"Yuu-chan. I want you to hold on. I will be there as soon as possible. Wait for me." and with that, Komui immediately send Lavi off with two other finders. It took them three hours, eight minutes and twenty seconds to reach the location where Kanda was. It took another one hour forty minutes and fifteen seconds to find Kanda.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi called out his name, his whole being on the verge of panicking. They found the long haired exorcist lying under a tree in the middle of what looked like a battle field. In his stomach stood a long sword. No wonder Kanda couldn't heal and get back to Black Order.

"Yuu-chan! Can you hear me?" the red-headed screamed touching the Japanese exorcist's cheeks.

"Tsk." his eye brows twitched in annoyance. "Don't shout in my ear you moron." he weakly said, his voice was rough and dry.

"Yuu-chan! We'll go right back now, don't worry. You're alright. I'm right here."

A smirk formed in Kanda's lovely face. "What? You're a nurse now?"

"Now is not the time to make fun of me." Lavi answered coldly. With the help of the other two finders, they pulled the sword out from Kanda's stomach. Luckily it didn't hit any organs, carefully and swiftly, they loaded him into the train and with Lavi constantly bugging the driver to speed up, they got to Black Order in two hours flat.

Kanda immediately undergo an operation. The operation was simple and took only two hours. Other then his stomach, his whole body was fine. He couldn't move because the sword was drove right into the ground and he lost too much blood to even move, let alone pull the sword out.

"Yuu-chan." Lavi smiled at Kanda when he visit him at the infirmary. Cold sapphire blue eyes looked up from his mission report to Lavi's soulful green eye, the other hidden behind a black eye patch.

Lavi pulled a chair and sat down beside him next to the bed. Dark green eye gazes at the long silky hair that was hung loosely around him and the lovely face that was framed by perfect sharp nose, long thick lashes, fringe that lay just beneath the eyebrows and rather pale pink lips.

Pulling his gaze back to the pair of dark blue ones, they were mesmerized by each other. Finally Kanda frowned.

"What are you looking at?"

"You" was the simple reply. Kanda looked away frowning, obviously not very pleased with the answer. A half gloved hand then slowly reached out to intertwine with Kanda's lovely long fingers.

"It was lucky that I asked you to bring along your golem. Or you would have died." Lavi smiled a little wearily. Sitting on the bed, the Japanese looked impeccable with his dark hair and eyes against his pale skin and white bed sheets and blanket.

"Hmmp!" was the reply and Lavi giggled. "Alright, I'm off to work now. I'll come back later tonight to eat dinner with you. Be good 'kay and don't fight with the head nurse for God's sake."

"Che. You don't have to come back. I'm just fine." Kanda frowned dangerously at him. A pair of lips lifted and revealed lines of perfect white teeth in return.

"I'll come see you because I want to, silly." Lavi stood up and without waiting for a reply, he leaned down and kissed Kanda full on the lips, taking in the other's comfortable scent that never fails to make his heart jerk wildly.

The mixed race exorcist smiled sweetly at the Japanese exorcist when he pulled away and giggled to see the surprised look on Kanda's face.

"Catch you later Yuu-chan." he said airily and skipped out of the infirmary cheerfully.

"Why you little-" Kanda growled when his brain finally processed what had just happened. Jumping out from the bed, his wound stung badly but that didn't stop him from grabbing Mugen and chase after Lavi that had just went out the door.

"Kanda-san! Get back to your bed right NOW!" a sharp voice called and the head nurse appeared out of nowhere and pulled Kanda right back to his bed.

"Stay here and don't go anywhere till I say you can!" she warned him gently but sternly.

"Che." was the reply as he looked away, biting his lips, his cheeks a pale tint of red.

**End of flashback**

_**For me it happens all the time...**  
_

Lavi smiled wearily with a hint of bitterness at the memory. That was years ago, when their love had just only begun. _But then, I am the coward who packed my begs and left him behind to go half a globe away._

_ You had no choice! _A voice disagreed in his head. _If it weren't for Bookman, you could stay there with him! _

_ Hah, yeah. I had no choice but I can't use that as an excuse. Yuu must hate me so much._

Lavi thought and watched the sun disappear and stayed there until almost midnight, killing himself with tons of thoughts before finally going back to his room.

**_It's a quarter after one,_**

**_I'm all alone and I need you now..._**

It was dark around him. He had no lights on. He had no fires nor heaters on. He just sat there at the foot of his bed, leaning his back against the bed post, the sad lonely moonlight shone in from the window.

His long dark hair shone and glittered under the pale dreamy light. Dark midnight blue gems stared emptily at the dark space in front of him. His whole body was practically shaking from cold yet his heart had already went numb long ago.

Kanda had just got back from another long and tiring mission. He had just taken a long hot shower and his wounds still stung. _But it's nothing, no wound can hurt as much as my stupid heart. _Kanda thought silently.

The clock on the dressing table tick loudly from the across the room. It was a quarter after one in the morning already. It was going to be a long night.

Slowly getting up from the floor, he sat down on his bed. Cold. It felt so cold. Slowly, he slipped under his thick blanket. Cold. Yes, he felt so cold that he couldn't even feel his toes. Sighing, he rolled sideways and looked up at the half moon hanging so lonely in the dark sky outside his big window.

**Flash back**

A lovely figure with beautiful long dark silky hair and lovely thick lashes was sleeping soundly in his bed on a peaceful night. It was winter, it was cold and he was all warm with his thick blanket, a roaring fire in the fireplace and a warm heart that was in love.

The door suddenly creaked open and in came a particular red-headed exorcist dressed in his pajamas shirt and his usual tight white pants and his thick winter exorcist coat. Carefully, he tip toed into the room towards the oblivious sleeping angel.

Bright deep emerald green eye, the other one hidden behind a black eye patch gazed at Kanda's sleeping face lovingly. The usual frowning and tense face looked relaxed in his sleep. It made the red-header's heart feel all warm and happy.

"Yuu-chan." he called gently at the sleeping angel. He didn't stir. "Yuu-chan!." he tried again, louder this time. A pair of eye lids fluttered and opened, revealing two beautiful confused midnight blue eyes.

"Lavi, what the hell are you doing here?" the angel frowned tiredly at the man he loved. A happy and excited smile answered him.

"Follow me Yuu-chan, I want to show you something."

"Tsk, hmm!" Kanda groaned and rolled over. "Go see yourself, I wanna sleep." he mumbled into his pillow. If it was other people that had barge into his room, that person would probably be dead by now but since it's Lavi, he didn't mind much, though he felt annoyed.

"Come on Yuu-chan! We can't miss this!" he said excitedly.

"It's winter and it's cold. I'm tired and I'm sleepy. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. So go away and leave me alone."

"Yuu-chan! This happens only once a century, if you miss it this time, you gotta wait until you're a hundred and seventeen years old to see it again. I highly doubt you'll get to live that long." Lavi argued earnestly.

Sitting up in his bed, Kanda's hair was tousled and messy from sleep and his eyes glared at him suspiciously.

"What is going on?"

"Just come with me! I'll show you!"

"Why can't you just tell me now and save my curiosity?"

"Come on Yuu-chan, let's go!" Kanda stared at him for a few more moments before groaning and grudgingly got out of bed, cursing under his breath as he pulled on his dark tight pants and thick winter exorcist coat. Lavi grabbed a white scarf from his cupboard and put it around Kanda's neck.

"It's gonna be cold." he grinned at him while Kanda slightly blushed. Soon, the two young exorcist set off in the middle of the night, hand in hand. Black hair against red hair. Orange scarf against white scarf. Black pants against white pants and two similar yet differently designed coats. Together, they looked perfect.

Lavi led them to the hill right beside the Black Order. There were little white patch all over the place, soon, in a few days time, all around them will be coated with white snow.

"Come on Yuu-chan, we're almost there." Lavi squeezed his cold hand in his warm one.

"This better be something good or -" Kanda didn't finish his sentence because Lavi turned around and looked at him right in the eyes. In his dark green eye, Kanda clearly felt the love Lavi had for him.

"I'm sure it's worth it Yuu-chan." they walked fast and soon, in just ten minutes, they reached the top. Lavi found a clearing and sat both of them down on the cold ground.

"Why are we sitting here?" Kanda frowned at Lavi. The junior Bookman smiled at him and said,

"Just wait a little bit longer, any minute now." he said.

"Che, you and your suspicious secret." Kanda muttered. Lavi shifted and sat behind Kanda, wrapping his arms around the Japanese exorcist and finally held both of his hand in his own and rest them on Kanda's stomach. Kanda leaned back and rest his back against Lavi's warm chest. Nuzzling gently at Kanda's neck, the both of them had never felt so much bliss before.

"Hmm," Lavi mused looking up at the moon, trying to interpret the time. "Right about...Now!" a few seconds after he said that, thousands and millions of shooting stars started shooting all over the sky. Kanda gasped. It was beautiful. It looked like millions of shinny diamonds were falling from the sky.

"Lovely isn't it?" Lavi whispered into his ear.

"A meteor shower? I had never even seen a shooting star before." Kanda answered in a gentle voice that he would never use to anybody else or when they weren't alone.

"I told you it's worth it. They say when we see shooting stars, we can make a wish and it actually comes true."

"Che. You actually believed that? The world where we come from, there's no such thing as a wish come true."

Lavi chuckled. "Yeah, true. Wishes don't come true but my dreams did."

"What weird dream of yours came true?"

"I got you." Lavi whispered into Kanda's ear and his arm breath sent shivers all through his body. Kanda squeezed Lavi's hands in return.

"Yuu," Lavi called. "What?" he answered turning sideways to look at him.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he smiled softly at him. Without waiting for a reply, Lavi kissed Kanda gently but firmly on the lips. Two hearts immediately pumped harder and both their cheeks were red when they finally pulled away.

"Che." Kanda said blushing. "You tell me each and everyday." Lavi chuckled and pulled him closer to his chest. Looking at each others' eyes, they smiled softly and continued watching the shooting stars until dawn.

**End of flashback**

**_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now._**

Tossing and turning in his cold large bed. Kanda could not sleep but only to kill himself softly with those beautiful memories. Long slim fingers reached out to the table next to his bed and touched the familiar black golem.

Gripping it hard in his hand, he gazed at it for a long time. _He went away. Why? _ He wondered and he gritted his teeth to push back all the emotions swelling in his chest. With all his might, he stopped himself from dialing those familiar numbers and yell at that one person that is capable of making his heart jerk funnily every time he gazes at him.

Putting the communicator back on the table, Kanda tossed and turned for the next three hours before falling into a restless sleep and woke up late in the afternoon the next morning.

**_Another shot of whiskey,_**

**_Can't stop looking at the door.._**

It was around 6 pm in the evening. Lavi sat under a tree outside the cafeteria's window with 2 big bottles of whiskey already empty. Starring blankly at the meadow in front of him, he took one sip after another from his glass. He drank one glass after another. One bottle after another.

"I swear you're not even old enough to be drinking. And yet, look at him! Drinking like an old man who lost his old maiden." New Zealand version of Jerry commented airily from the window.

"I'm more then a hundred years old, trust me on that." Lavi mumbled into his glass as he took another sip.

"Young man, you just stole bottles of whiskey from my kitchen and two of them had already been emptied. If the chief finds out, you'll be so dead."

"Jerry, please." Lavi said smiling tiredly. "I didn't _steal, _I just _take_. There's a big difference, look closely." The kind cook rolled his eyes.

_ "_I've watched you kids since you little dudes are barely out of diapers. You came to black order when you're just ten years old with that old bookman." raising an eyebrow, Lavi turned around to look at the cook, green eye amused.

"Jerry? You're the same Jerry as the Jerry in England?"

"Why of course! Everything I see, hear, and feel here, my other selves all over the world would feel just the same and vice versa."

Lavi gave a sudden laugh in amusement. "Komui sure is a smart guy. He invented you to keep an eye on us all. So unfair." he added the last words to himself silently.

"Care to join a glass with me?"

Grinning, the cook answered : "Why not?"

They sat there under the cafeteria window and chat about almost anything under the sky until it's almost dawn.

"... And that time, you could not guessed what happened, he ran right in-" Lavi was chuckling, telling Jerry one of his jokes when the man beside him suddenly cry. Rivers of tears fall down his cheeks. Frowning confusingly, in an almost completely drunken state, Lavi looked at him.

"What's wrong Jerry?" The man laughed loudly and quickly wiped away his tears with his sleeves.

"It's nothing, just an emotion from another me." He grinned at the red-headed teenager.

Without asking further, Lavi only nodded. After a long silence, Jerry finally spoke again.

"In this life, I've seen so much pain and tears. Lavi, do you know what kind of pain is the worst pain in this world?".

**_Wishing you'd come sweeping in,_**

**_In the way you did before..._**

Lavi pondered the question for a few minutes in silence and then answered, "I think I have an idea."

"I know I'm not in the place to say this but I just can't sit here and do nothing." Jerry said after a pause looking seriously grim.

Lavi sat in silence, holding his breath in anxiety for what he'll hear. Jerry looked out at the green meadow in front of them with the same distant look in his eyes like the look Lavi had when he caught him drinking under the tree.

Life is a terrible place to be. Life is also a long, long road to walk alone. Life is also a lame game where you can't win but never allowed to back out. Life is unfair and bitter, yet it's sweet and lovely.

"There is someone half the world away, breaking harder from inside out then anyone else I know. Are you sure you wanna continue doing this?"

Guilt washed through the red-headed exorcist as he remembered the lovely smile that Kanda show only to him when they are together and realize he had taken it away from him, something deep inside died a little bit more. Emerald green eye, the other hidden behind a black eye-patch lowered his gaze to the floor, his wild red hair fell covering the rush of emotion shown on his face.

"I have no choice." was the only broken reply that was so quiet, the cook only heard the last two words.

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_**

**_For me it happens all the time..._**

In Black Order, Headquarters.

"Kanda, I think you should just stop drinking now." Another version of Jerry said too seriously. The long haired exorcist only smirked.

"I hadn't had enough yet."

"You had been drinking for at least half the night, it's 2 am already, you're going to fall sick this way." the cook said in a tender tone that sounds so fatherly to Kanda whom grew up with no parents. He closed his lovely sapphire blue eyes, frowning in pain from inside out.

With a loud thud, he slammed his glass on the empty cafeteria wooden table. Biting his lip when memories come flashing back, he laid his head down on the table, silky black hair cascade down, hiding the silent emotions that showed too easily on his face.

Jerry from behind the counter saw everything, though he was smart enough to know when to remain silent. His own tears found their way down his cheeks as he watch the lovely young Japanese exorcist being more vulnerable then he had even seen.

**_It's a quarter after one,_**

**_I'm all alone and I need you now..._**

A figure with long lovely black locks was still sitting there on the bench and apparently had fallen asleep on the long table in front of him. People had started to fill into the cafeteria for breakfast and the Japanese was still asleep until a gray haired English boy stopped beside him.

"Good morning Bakanda!" Allen greeted him cheerfully, his voice rang through the whole cafeteria, the lovely exorcist with dark sapphire blue eyes immediately woke up. Everyone around immediately stopped breathing for Kanda is very well known for having a super bad temper early in the morning.

A few of them even shook their heads in confusion, wondering why don't the idiotic exorcists like Allen and Lavi leave him alone when they know the beautiful yet scary teenage boy just might kill them anytime with his beloved Mugen, the shiny samurai sword.

A growl was heard from Kanda along with a murderous black aura. The whole cafeteria immediately cringed and only Allen remained in his position grinning innocently.

Kanda had spent the whole day yesterday grieving over one particular rabbit that nobody dared to mention in front of him. The longer and deeper he thinks about the teenage boy that melts his heart and show him love again, the angrier and madder he gets.

"Wow Bakanda, looks like you really got wasted last night." Allen mused innocently looking at the empty liquor bottles in front of him. "You must be having a killer headache right now. How sad."

The exorcist with long dark hair that was tied up in a high pony tail suddenly slammed his fist on the wooden table making every soul in the cafe jump. He stood up towering Allen with a demeaning look on his face.

"Ah, why it's Bean Sprout." he growled at the English boy in front of him. "Why don't you go back to kindergarden and start all over again on how to pronounce the word Kanda instead of Bakanda."

"Don't be petty Bakanda, you know very well why I call you that." He grinned back in return. Somewhere inside Kanda's brain, a blood vessel popped in anger as he let out a scream in frustration. Everyone was taken aback by the sudden outburst of emotion.

"That's it! I had enough! I'm going to beat the crap out of him!" He yelled into Allen's shocked face as he turned paler then he already is. With not a word more, Kanda stalked out of the cafeteria, his boots stomped angrily against the cold stone floor.

"What did he meant?" Allen asked loudly after a few minutes in confusion. Jerry from behind the counter answered, "Ahh, you're too young to know my child, come, let me get you something so hopefully you can grow taller."

"Jerry! Not you too!" and all the cook did was laughed. From the corner of his eyes, he watched the teenage boy stalked away and he can only looked on with anxiety in his eyes.

_What is he going to do now?_ He wondered as he rush about in his kitchen.

**_And I say I wouldn't call..._**

The long haired exorcist with eyes the color of midnight blue sky stormed up his room and grabbed his always-on-standby-mode-backpack before storming back down to Science Department and shouted into Komui's face about where he was going and straight away went out the gate towards the direction of the train station.

It took Kanda four days of traveling non-stop on trains, buses, boats, carriage and any other possible transport to his destination. During those long silent rides, he gave himself time to think. Think slowly and clearly about what happened and what he was doing. The longer he thinks about it, the harder he regret to ever love the red-headed exorcist.

A little voice in his heart then whispered, _even so, you know you love him more then anything else in this world_. He could only silently agree.

**_ But I'm a little drunk and I need you now..._**

It was around 4.30 pm when he finally arrived at the New Zealand branch of Black Order. He was let in by Jay, the head of New Zealand and Kanda was told that Jay received a phone call from Head Quarter two days ago about the arrival of a beautiful exorcist that is on a very important mission.

Kanda immediately stalked towards the Science Research Department as soon as Jay finished talking. It was not as large as the head quarters but the number of people working there were just as much.

For the next whole hour, every red-headed with short hair was grabbed and glared. Before long, half of the black order was protesting about a weird yet beautiful exorcist threatening to kill everyone unless they tell him where the 'stupid rabbit' is.

New Zealand version of Jerry then stepped out of his kitchen and touched Kanda's shoulder while Kanda was yelling some weird threats to confused and scared members of Black Order.

"Kanda!" Jerry called calmly. Angry, cold blue eyes turned around dangerously and when he saw Jerry, he was stunned.

"Jerry, what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you later. You have something more important to do right now, don' t you?"

Kanda gritted his teeth in anger.

"When I see that stupid rabbit, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him."

The chef chuckled and nodded his head towards the hill outside the nearby window.

"He's out there at the other side of the hill. He is always there at this time to watch the sunset."

Without another word more, Kanda nodded and stalked towards the direction of the hill. After turning a few corridors, he came upon a corridor entirely made out of glass that lead all the way up the hill to another building.

Without thinking twice, he walked into the corridor and took in the beautiful view of nature around him. Flowers were blooming everywhere among the soft bouncy grass. From inside, he saw it was very windy for all the plants swayed and bend with the wind.

Not far up at the peak of the hill where a few large tree stood majestically, he saw a shadow sitting under the tree. That familiar shadow made Kanda's heart sank deep into his stomach.

"Lavi,"

**_And I don't know how,_**

**_I could do without,_**

**_I just need you now..._**

Anger formed inside his entire being again. The long haired exorcist looked around for a way out of the corridor and finally, he spotted a knob on one part of glass.

He pushed the glass knob and wind immediately greet him harshly. Long silky dark hair whipped around him as he quickly made his way up towards the silhouette that looked so sad under the tree.

Lavi stared out at the green, green field and the sun that was getting ready to set.

"Yuu-chan." his name escaped from his lips and tears started to well behind his single emerald green eye.

The wind was especially harsh that day, to Lavi, as though they were trying to whisper something into his ears. A moving shadow suddenly caught his eye. He squinted and wondered who could it be to be here at this place other then him, himself.

As the lonely looking figure got closer and closer, Lavi squinted hard again and this time, when he saw those familiar long dark hair, his stomach sank and dropped to his feet while his heart jumped to his throat.

Finally, after ten minutes of climbing up the hill, blue eyes looked up from the grassy earth to the one man he loved only to find them locked with the other green one. Lavi stood up silently and watched Kanda in shock, his inner thoughts silently denying that Kanda was right there, standing in front of him.

Silently, they stood fifteen feet away staring at each other. The sound of wind as though watching over them as it danced back and forth, playing with their hair. The orange and pink light cast on Kanda's pale feature as he looked up at Lavi.

Somewhere deep within these souls, two hearts broke a little bit more by the overwhelming love they feel for each other now that they were so close.

Emerald green eye gazed at the oval shaped face that was framed by perfect sharp nose and lovely lips. Bangs that lay just below his eyebrows and those gorgeous blue eyes that always seem to be able to look right through him. Oh, only God knows how much Lavi love this scary yet beautiful fallen angel.

"Yuu-chan." his named slipped out of his lips. Kanda's heart jerked in his chest to hear his voice. Only then did he realized just how much he missed the man that always annoy him. Sapphire blue gems gazed at his features, those perfect lips lines in such sad lines, that sharp nose and those wild fiery hair that always remind him of a warm, calm fire.

How much time had went by since the first day they met. How in the world did they managed to wind up in this situation?

"Yuu-chan." Lavi whispered again, his voice sounding more calm then he believed. "Why are you here?"

Time seemed to froze. The painful look in Kanda's eyes, they sliced a piece of Lavi's soul and fed it to sin.

Beautiful pale face frowned. His lovely face displayed anger, pain and betrayal. Without answering Lavi's question, Kanda unsheathed Mugen and broke into a ran towards Lavi. The red-headed exorcist did not turn away, nor did he flinch. He just looked on into those dark blue eyes knowing he is the reason for all the sadness behind them.

Lavi shut his eyes when Kanda was only a few feet away to brace himself for the coming cold encounter with the metal sword.

"You stupid rabbit!" he heard him yell and suddenly, a large force hit him. Lavi fell backwards and slammed against the tree in shock. Wondering why it wasn't something sharp and cold that hit him.

Quickly, Lavi pulled away his eye-patch and two green eyes opened to see tears welling behind a pair of midnight blue eyes. On the grass next to the Japanese's feet was Mugen, the thing that made contact with Lavi's stomach turned out to be Kanda's fist.

"Yuu," he whispered. Kanda shook his head and pulled back his hand and punched hard on the stomach again.

"I was wrong about you." a cold voice that sounded so foreign to Lavi's ears said. The red-headed bit his lip, trying to suppress the tears welling behind his own eyes. He lowered his gaze to the ground in shame.

Without another word, the Japanese exorcist turned away from the man he loved with all his heart and started making his way down the hill.

His soul slowly started to wither and die from all the sadness he felt deep within. Love had brought so much joy and pain. He wondered why this emotion even exist. Kanda dared not turn around to look at Lavi for one more time for he fear he might fall apart. He swore to God, he would never want to see him again.

Something buzzed and vibrated inside his exorcist coat. Numbly, he pulled out the little communicator and answered without looking, expecting a call from Komui.

"Kanda," he answered his call with a whisper, suppressing all his emotion from showing in his voice.

There was only silence from the caller. Perfect features frowned and strained to listen to the sounds from the other end. After a few seconds, a sniff was heard.

"Yuu," the person whispered. Heavy boots stopped in their tracks, Kanda went numb and cold as he heard the voice.

"Yuu," Lavi's voice broke, sounding as though he was trying very hard not to cry. "Please let me say what I need to say."

After a long silence, Kanda answered in the coldest voice ever. "There is nothing more to say, action speaks louder than words Lavi."

"I-I know what I did was the wrongest thing. But-" His voice caught in his throat. Kanda stood on with his back to Lavi and Lavi stood on too, looking at the back of the person he love pleadingly.

"In this world, in this lifetime, right after I met you, I finally found the reason of my existence. I finally hear the sound of my own heart beating. I finally see the life that is worth living." Lavi paused to push back the emotions that were about to burst.

"You have no idea, just how much space you occupy in my heart, my life. Leaving you weren't easy, though at that time, it was the right decision and the only option... You can say it's an excuse but it's the only thing I could do."

"Yuu," the red-headed tried to continue talking but emotions took over and all he wanted to do was sit down and cry his soul out.

"I thought what we had was trust and confidence for each other. " Kanda began to talk in a weird restrained voice. "I guess it was only me believing that. You bloody rabbit came waltzing into my life without permission and damn it! Did you leave some deep footprints! I don't know why the fuck am I talking this way right now but I had always thought you LOVE me cause I bloody LOVE you! Damn it!" the Japanese exorcist disconnect their call abruptly and continued to make his way down the hill.

Lavi stood, his eyes wide open in surprise. This was the first time he had ever heard Kanda spoke such a long sentence. He gritted his teeth. It was time to chose between the decision his head made or the decision his heart made.

After 3 seconds of pondering, he made his decision.

His body sprang to action but his legs felt rubbery and shaky as he ran after the one and only person he love. "Yuu! Wait!" Lavi shouted.

Kanda broke into a run trying to get away from him and soon, two figures were racing down the hill.

"Yuu! Please! Stop!" Lavi yelled after him and finally caught the other by the wrist. Lavi swirled him around forcefully and pulled him into his chest and held him tightly. The Japanese exorcist immediately tried to fight off from the arms he want to stay in forever, his sapphire blue eyes welled with tears that would never fall.

"Yuu-chan, I loved you. That's true but I right now, I still love you. And so will I for the rest of my life!" Lavi whispered brokenly into his hair loving the feeling of his warm body in his arms though he knew what he was doing was so very, very wrong.

"I can't love you but damn it! I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH!" The red-headed finally shouted in pain, frustration and dilemma. The fight to get out of Lavi's arms continued but the punches and kicks and pushes grown weaker and weaker until it finally stopped altogether.

Lavi pulled him closer and hugged him tighter. Trying and forcing himself to memorize the feeling of having the person he love to be in his arms for in the future, he might never get a chance again.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I love you." Lavi mumbled through his gritted teeth. Kanda shut his eyes and took in the comfortable smell of Lavi mixed with wild summer wind and grasses. Once again, his cold heart melt only for him and his cute stupid-ness.

They stood in silence for a few minutes and Lavi started to cry. His tears rolled one by one for loving the person he shouldn't. Regretting for ever coming to this world. Thanking God for sending him such a beautiful angel. Thanking the angels for giving him this opportunity to love and be loved.

Slowly, two long slender arms hugged back when he felt dampness on his shoulder and felt the sob against his body.

"What the hell are you crying for, you wimp?" Kanda voiced sounded gentle and the other only cried harder at the display of affection shown by him. Sighing in defeat, Kanda pulled a little away from the child like man who is 3 solid inches taller than him.

"I will only say this once so listen carefully." he said sternly at the crying face and the red-headed could only nod. "I won't be mad at you for leaving anymore. I just want us to stay together for always."

Lavi nodded, his emerald greens eyes filled with fresh tears and sadness. Slowly, the sobs stopped and Kanda reached out his hands to wipe the tears away from his cheeks lovingly with his long pretty fingers.

"You won't be mad at me anymore?" Lavi asked ever so innocently, his voice breaking a couple times.

Rolling his lovely eyes, "Or do you want me to stay angry at you?" Kanda yelled back in annoyance.

"Yuu, I love you so much." he mumbled, his voice still shaky from crying. "Let's go home together."

Kanda sighed tiredly and dark sapphire blue eyes looked deeply into the deep emerald green ones. "I love you too." he whispered.

Kanda then leaned up and kissed Lavi softly on the lips.

The sound of applause and cheers and whistles suddenly burst out, giving the two exorcist the fright of their lives. Spinning around, there were lines and lines of people from Black Order clapping and cheering and waving for their happy ending.

Standing among them was Komui and Leenale. "And so, this is reporter Ko reporting LIVE at the New Zealand branch of the happy ending of our Black Order 3 months long of romance drama." He said into something in his palm and his voice boomed throughout the Black Order. Another round of applause and cheers and whistles were heard and this time, it was from the big screen that popped out of nowhere showing people of Black Order from the head quarters.

"Bakanda!" Allen suddenly shouted from the screen. "That was awesome! Timcampy! You did a great job!" the golden golem which once again appeared out of nowhere flew around in the air happily.

The two lead actors gaped stupidly. "Timcampy recorded everything down from the beginning 'till the end and we made it into a drama that airs on every Black Order's television every night at 7 pm!" Allen announced too loudly and another round a cheering and applause came for his comment.

Lavi heard a growl beside him. The red-headed looked sideways to see a very furious Kanda indeed glaring at the screen.

"The drama was such a BIG HIT! Everybody LOVES IT!" Allen continued to shout.

"Oh God, he is so going to get killed." Lavi mumbled under his breath.

"You damn Moyashi! I swear to God I'm gonna kill you and punch your stupid golem into a million pieces!" He shouted angrily.

"Lavi! We are going home right now! I have some business I need to take care off right away!"

"Aww, Yuu-chan, don't be mad now."

"Shut up! We're leaving right away!"

"And I'm going to KILL YOU TOO! KOMUI! You better stand right there and don't you dare move!" Kanda started shouting treats and soon, everyone disappeared back into the glass corridor shouting and screaming in fear with Kanda hot at their heels and a poor Lavi being dragged by the wrist at the back.

-Happy End-

* * *

**Urgh~ Finally it's DONE! I am not very satisfied with this story but it's definitely a beginning from recovering from my Writer's Block...I hope everyone enjoyed it and are not too disappointed with the storyline and language...**

**If you have any critics or comments or really enjoyed the story or hate it, you're more then welcome to leave a review...You know author loves reviews... ;] Hope you all enjoyed the story! **

**-BoundaryOfLimitation-  
**


End file.
